


Cosiness

by maybe_she



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, быть лучше, и вообще, и милее, фильмы и плед, что может
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Понимание уюта у каждого своё.





	Cosiness

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF In the Flesh BBC 2015

После того, как Саймон заканчивает помогать Сью с посудой после очередного совместного ужина (из которых каждый следующий, кстати, становится всё менее неловким), они с Киреном устраиваются на диване в гостиной. По телевизору весь вечер крутят фильмы Хичкока, и сейчас взгляд Кирена прикован к перипетиям сюжета «В случае убийства набирайте «М». Оба они сидят ровно, словно навытяжку, даже не соприкасаясь друг с другом. Саймон поворачивает голову в сторону Кирена — тот сидит, устроив ладони на худых коленках, губа закушена, Кирен смотрит очень внимательно. На минуту в гостиную заглядывает Стив, берёт с кофейного столика газету и, обернувшись на мгновение, выходит. Во взгляде Уокера-старшего Саймон ясно читает «вот-вот, молодец, ирландец, в этом доме есть определённые правила, и ты их понял». Саймон вздыхает чуть шумнее обычного, пряча внезапную улыбку в уголках губ.

Сью, забывшись в очередной раз, предлагает им чаю; Кирен предсказуемо хмурится, сводя брови к переносице, Саймон незаметно тыкает его локтём под рёбра.

— Нет, мам, спасибо.

— Да, Сью, спасибо. 

Она кивает, пару секунд рассеянно смотрит на экран и отправляется обратно на кухню.

— Интересный фильм, ммм?

— Если бы ты смотрел, то понял бы, что да, — серьёзно произносит Кирен таким тоном, словно читает лекцию. — Ты только посмотри, какие там костюмы.

На экране Тони Уэндис склоняется к сидящей на софе Марго и протягивает ей бокал мартини, она принимает его с благодарной улыбкой.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любитель платьев, — это выходит ровно настолько двусмысленно, насколько Саймону хочется. 

Странно, сегодня у него такое настроение, такое… Если бы он себя не знал, то назвал бы его «игривым». Впрочем, может, оно таковым и было.

Саймон демонстративно потягивается, а затем укладывает правую руку на спинку дивана. Спустя пару секунд рука сползает на киреново плечо.

— Ох, Саймон, это даже пошло, — недовольно тянет Кирен, а потом начинает хихикать. — Ты что, стащил тайную коллекцию ромкомов Джем?

— Нет, — фыркает Саймон, — просто хотел, чтобы ты рассмеялся и перестал быть таким серьёзным. Думаешь, мне нужен такой пиджак, как у Тони?

— Я даже найду тебе такой, если ты перестанешь про меня и платья шутки шутить, — в тон ему отвечает Кирен, мгновение ёрзает на месте, а потом осторожно и, как ему кажется, незаметно, придвигается к Саймону поближе. 

На экране яркие картинки сменяют друг друга, Кирен тихо рассказывает Саймону историю о том, как когда-то маленькая Джем попросила старшего брата нарисовать для неё всех диснеевских принцесс, а потом и придумать для неё собственный «принцессий» («так она и сказала, Саймон, клянусь!») костюм на рождественский праздник в младшей школе. Параллельно с рассказом Кирен просовывает руку за спину Саймону и устраивает ладонь на его боку, перебирает крупные петли очередного свитера; Саймон не отстаёт, ласково гладит Кирена по голове, запуская пальцы в непослушные вихры. 

Кирен со смехом заканчивает историю про Джем и рисунки. Закидывает ноги в низких кедах на диван, сгибая колени, и буквально устраивается у Саймона под боком. Ещё какое-то время они обсуждают фильм, а потом Саймон слышит лишь приглушённую речь людей на экране и тихое посапывание спящего Кирена. Он легко проводит кончиками пальцев по обтянутому толстовкой (а ещё и кофтой, и футболкой, это же Кирен) плечу и замирает в таком положении.

Фильм заканчивается, начинается новый. Этот и Саймон знает и любит. Мелькает заставка «Окна во двор», Саймон аккуратно потягивается, стараясь не потревожить дремлющего Кирена. В гостиную заходит Сью, стоит без движения несколько секунд, потом выходит и возвращается, неся в руках пушистый плед вкусного шоколадного цвета. Она осторожно набрасывает его на сына, укладывает край на ноги Саймону и отстраняется.

— Так уютнее, — одними губами произносит она, дожидается ответного кивка и, мягко улыбаясь, уходит в сторону лестницы.

— Уютнее, — под нос себе произносит Саймон.

Впрочем, ему Киреном уютно всегда в любом случае. 

И без всякого пледа.


End file.
